onceuponatimefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
La Belle et la Bête (conte)
|Origine=France |Écrit=Jeanne Marie Leprince de Beaumont |Année=1740 |Personnages liés=La Belle La Bête Le Marchand Un prétendant }} La Belle et la Bête apparut pour la première fois en France sous la plume de Gabrielle-Suzanne de Villeneuve, en 1740, dans un recueil de contes, La Jeune Américaine et les contes marins, publié anonymement, où différents passagers d'une traversée maritime se racontent des histoires pour passer le temps. Il ne connut véritablement la célébrité que lorsqu'il fut abrégé et repris par Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont dans son Magasin des enfants en 1757. Cette dernière supprima, en particulier, toute la seconde partie, où Madame de Villeneuve relatait la querelle des fées expliquant l'origine royale de la Belle. C'est sur cette version que sont basées la plupart des adaptations ultérieures. Le conte a fait l'objet de nombreuses adaptations au cinéma, au théâtre et à la télévision au cours du siècle dernier ; parmi lesquelles le long-métrage de Jean Cocteau ou encore le classique d'animation des studios Disney. Résumé Une jeune femme prénommée Belle se sacrifie pour sauver son père, condamné à mort pour avoir cueilli une rose dans le domaine d'un terrible monstre. Contre toute attente, la Bête épargne Belle et lui permet de vivre dans son château. Elle s'aperçoit que, derrière les traits de l'animal, souffre un homme victime d'un sortilège. Conte traditionnel ---- Texte de Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont, Contes moraux pour l'instruction de la jeunesse, Barba, 1806 (pp. 1–32).[https://fr.wikisource.org/wiki/La_Belle_et_la_Bête/ Texte Wikisource.] ---- [[Fichier:La Belle et la Bête (Disney) 1991 séquence chanson Bonjour chapelier perruquier cliente remarque compliment nom livre roman.png|thumb|left|200px|La Belle est admirée pour sa beauté. (La Belle et la Bête)]] Il y avait une fois un marchand qui était extrêmement riche. Il avait six enfants, trois garçons et trois filles ; et, comme ce marchand était un homme d'esprit, il n'épargna rien pour l'éducation de ses enfants, et leur donna toutes sortes de maîtres. Ses filles étaient très-belles, mais la cadette sur-tout se faisait admirer, et on ne l'appelait, quand elle était petite, que la Belle enfant, en sorte que le nom lui en resta, ce qui donna beaucoup de jalousie à ses sœurs. Cette cadette, qui était plus belle que ses sœurs, était aussi meilleure qu'elles. Les deux aînées avaient beaucoup d'orgueil, parce qu'elles étaient riches : elles faisaient les dames, et ne voulaient pas recevoir les visites des autres filles de marchands ; il leur fallait des gens de qualité pour leur compagnie. Elles allaient tous les jours au bal, à la comédie, à la promenade, et se moquaient de leur cadette, qui employait la plus grande partie de son temps à lire de bons livres. [[Fichier:La Belle et la Bête film Disney 2017 bouquet de fleurs Gaston cadeau mini.png|thumb|200px|Un prétendant aborde la Belle. (La Belle et la Bête)]] Comme on savait que ces filles étaient fort riches, plusieurs gros marchands les demandèrent en mariage. Mais les deux aînées répondirent qu'elles ne se marieraient jamais, à moins qu'elles ne trouvassent un duc, ou tout au moins un comte. La Belle (car je vous ai dit que c'était le nom de la plus jeune), la Belle, dis-je, remercia bien honnêtement ceux qui voulaient l'épouser, mais elle leur dit qu'elle était trop jeune, et qu'elle souhaitait de tenir compagnie à son père pendant quelques années. Tout d'un coup le marchand perdit son bien, et il ne lui resta qu'une petite maison de campagne, bien loin de la ville. Il dit en pleurant à ses enfants qu'il fallait aller demeurer dans cette maison, et qu'en travaillant comme des paysans ils y pourraient vivre. Ses deux filles aînées répondirent qu'elles ne voulaient pas quitter la ville, et qu'elles avaient plusieurs amants qui seraient trop heureux de les épouser, quoiqu'elles n'eussent plus de fortune. Les bonnes demoiselles se trompaient ; leurs amants ne voulurent plus les regarder quand elles furent pauvres. Comme personne ne les aimait à cause de leur fierté, on disait : Elles ne méritent pas qu'on les plaigne, nous sommes bien aises de voir leur orgueil abaissé ; qu'elles aillent faire les dames en gardant les moutons. Mais en même temps tout le monde disait : Pour la Belle nous sommes bien fâchés de son malheur ; c'est une si bonne fille ! elle parlait aux pauvres gens avec tant de bonté ; elle était si douce, si honnête ! Il y eut même plusieurs gentilshommes qui voulurent l'épouser, quoiqu'elle n'eut pas un sou ; mais elle leur dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à abandonner son pauvre père dans son malheur, et qu'elle le suivrait à la campagne pour le consoler et lui aider à travailler. La pauvre Belle avait été bien affligée d'abord de perdre sa fortune ; mais elle s'était dit à elle-même : Quand je pleurerai beaucoup, mes larmes ne me rendront pas mon bien ; il faut tâcher d'être heureuse sans fortune. [[Fichier:La Belle et la Bête film Disney 2017 âne de trait tonneau lessive laverie petite fillette leçon de lecture livre mini.png|thumb|left|200px|La Belle s'occupe durant son temps libre en lisant. (La Belle et la Bête)]] Quand ils furent arrivés à leur maison de campagne, le marchand et ses trois fils s'occupèrent à labourer la terre. La Belle se levait à quatre heures du matin, et se dépêchait de nettoyer la maison et d'apprêter à dîner pour la famille. Elle eut d'abord beaucoup de peine, car elle n'était pas accoutumée à travailler comme une servante ; mais au bout de deux mois elle devint plus forte, et la fatigue lui donna une santé parfaite. Quand elle avait fait son ouvrage, elle lisait, elle jouait du clavecin, ou bien elle chantait en filant. Ses deux sœurs, au contraire, s'ennuyaient à la mort ; elles se levaient à dix heures du matin, se promenaient toute la journée, et s'amusaient à regretter leurs beaux habits et les compagnies. Voyez notre cadette, disaient-elles entre elles, elle a l'âme basse et si stupide, qu'elle est contente de sa malheureuse situation. Le bon marchand ne pensait pas comme ses filles. Il savait que la Belle était plus propre que ses sœurs à briller dans les compagnies. il admirait la vertu de cette jeune fille, et sur-tout sa patience : car ses sœurs, non contentes de lui laisser faire tout l'ouvrage de la maison, l'insultaient à tout moment. [[Fichier:La Belle et la Bête film Disney 2017 Maurice départ voyage marches escalier entrée maison mini.png|thumb|200px|Après avoir demandé une rose, la Belle voit son père partir. (La Belle et la Bête)]] Il y avait un an que cette famille vivait dans la solitude, lorsque le marchand reçut une lettre, par laquelle on lui marquait qu'un vaisseau sur lequel il avait des marchandises venait d'arriver heureusement. Cette nouvelle pensa tourner la tête à ses deux aînées, qui pensaient qu'à la fin elles pourraient quitter cette campagne, où elles s'ennuyaient tant ; et quand elles virent leur père prêt à partir, elles le prièrent de leur apporter des robes, des palatines, des coiffures, et toutes sortes de bagatelles. La Belle ne lui demandait rien ; car elle pensait en elle-même, que tout l'argent des marchandises ne suffirait pas pour acheter ce que ses sœurs souhaitaient. Tu ne me pries pas de t'acheter quelque chose ? lui dit son père. Puisque vous avez la bonté de penser à moi, lui dit-elle, je vous prie de m'apporter une rose, car il n'en vient point ici. Ce n'est pas que la Belle se souciât d'une rose, mais elle ne voulait pas condamner, par son exemple, la conduite de ses sœurs, qui auraient dit que c'était pour se distinguer qu'elle ne demandait rien. [[Fichier:La Belle et la Bête film Disney 2017 Maurice Philibert cheval loup dos fin course-poursuite entrée portail jardins domaine château mini.png|thumb|left|200px|Le marchand trouve un refuge contre le froid et des loups. (La Belle et la Bête)]] Le bon homme partit ; mais quand il fut arrivé, on lui fit un procès pour ses marchandises, et, après avoir eu beaucoup de peine, il revint aussi pauvre qu'il était auparavant. Il n'avait plus que trente kilomètres pour arriver à sa maison, et il se réjouissait déjà du plaisir de voir ses enfants ; mais comme il fallait passer un grand bois avant de trouver sa maison, il se perdit. Il neigeait horriblement ; le vent était si grand, qu'il le jeta deux fois en bas de son cheval : la nuit étant venue, il pensa qu'il mourrait de faim ou de froid, ou qu'il serait mangé par les loups qu'il entendit hurler autour de lui. Tout d'un coup, en regardant au bout d'une longue allée d'arbres, il vit une grande lumière, mais qui paraissait bien éloignée. Il marcha de ce côté-là, et vit que cette lumière sortait d'un grand palais qui était tout illuminé. [[Fichier:La Belle et la Bête film Disney 2017 Maurice découverte sièges chaises table dîner repas plats mets couverts mini.png|thumb|200px|Le marchand trouve un couvert préparé pour lui. (La Belle et la Bête)]] Le marchand remercia Dieu du secours qu'il lui envoyait, et se hâta d'arriver à ce château ; mais il fut bien surpris de ne trouver personne dans les cours. Son cheval, qui le suivait, voyant une grande écurie ouverte, entra dedans, et ayant trouvé du foin et de l'avoine, le pauvre animal, qui mourait de faim, se jeta dessus avec beaucoup d'avidité. Le marchand l'attacha dans l'écurie, et marcha vers la maison, où il ne trouva personne ; mais étant entré dans une grande salle, il y trouva un bon feu, et une table chargée de viande où il n'y avait qu'un couvert. Comme la pluie et la neige l'avaient mouillé jusqu'aux os, il s'approcha du feu pour se sécher, et disait en lui-même : Le maître de la maison ou ses domestiques me pardonneront la liberté que j'ai prise, et sans doute ils viendront bientôt. Il attendit pendant un temps considérable ; mais onze heures ayant sonné sans qu'il vit personne, il ne put résister à la faim, et prit un poulet qu'il mangea en deux bouchées et en tremblant ; il but aussi quelques coupes de vin, et, devenu plus hardi, il sortit de la salle, et traversa plusieurs grands appartements, magnifiquement meublés. À la fin il trouva une chambre où il y avait un bon lit ; et comme il était minuit passé, et qu'il était las, il prit le parti de fermer la porte et de se coucher. [[Fichier:La Belle et la Bête film Disney 2017 rose blanche cueillette mains Maurice mini.png|thumb|left|200px|Le marchand cueille une rose. (La Belle et la Bête)]] Il était dix heures du matin quand il se leva le lendemain, et il fut bien surpris de trouver un habit fort propre à la place du sien, qui était tout gâté. Assurément, dit-il en lui-même, ce palais appartient à quelque bonne fée qui a eu pitié de ma situation. Il regarda par la fenêtre et ne vit plus de neige, mais des berceaux de fleurs qui enchantaient la vue. Il rentra dans la grande salle où il avait soupé la veille, et vit une petite table où il y avait du chocolat. Je vous remercie, madame la Fée, dit-il tout haut, d'avoir eu la bonté de penser à mon déjeuner. Le bon homme, après avoir pris son chocolat, sortit pour aller chercher son cheval ; et comme il passait sous un berceau de roses, il se souvint que la Belle lui en avait demandé une, et cueillit une branche où il y en avait plusieurs. En même temps il entendit un grand bruit, et vit venir à lui une bête si horrible, qu'il fut tout prêt de s'évanouir. Vous êtes bien ingrat, lui dit la bête d'une voix terrible ; je vous ai sauvé la vie en vous recevant dans mon château, et pour ma peine vous me volez mes roses, que j'aime mieux que toutes choses au monde. Il faut mourir pour réparer cette faute ; je ne vous donne qu'un quart d'heure pour demander pardon à Dieu. [[Fichier:La Belle et la Bête film Disney 2017 Maurice peur terreur horreur ombre menace intimidation colère mini.png|thumb|200px|La Bête intimide le pauvre homme. (La Belle et la Bête)]] Le marchand se jeta à genoux et dit à la bête, en joignant les mains : Monseigneur, pardonnez-moi ; je ne croyais pas vous offenser en cueillant une rose pour une de mes filles, qui m'en avait demandé. Je ne m'appelle point monseigneur, répondit le monstre, mais la Bête. Je n'aime pas les compliments, moi ; je veux qu'on dise ce que l'on pense ; ainsi ne croyez pas me toucher par vos flatteries. Mais vous m'avez dit que vous aviez des filles, je veux bien vous pardonner, à condition qu'une de vos filles vienne volontairement pour mourir à votre place : ne me raisonnez pas, partez ; et si vos filles refusent de mourir pour vous, jurez que vous reviendrez dans trois mois. Le bon homme n'avait pas dessein de sacrifier une de ses filles à ce vilain monstre, mais il pensa au moins : J'aurai le plaisir de les embrasser encore une fois. Il jura donc de revenir, et la Bête lui dit qu'il pouvait partir quand il voudrait ; mais, ajouta-t-elle, je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles les mains vides. Retourne dans la chambre où tu as couché, tu y trouveras un grand coffre vide, tu peux y mettre tout ce qui te plaira, je le ferai porter chez toi. En même temps la Bête se retira, et le bon homme dit en lui-même : S'il faut que je meure, j'aurai la consolation de laisser du pain à mes pauvres enfants. Il retourna dans la chambre où il avait couché, et y ayant trouvé une grande quantité de pièces d'or, il remplit le grand coffre dont la Bête lui avait parlé, le ferma, et ayant repris son cheval, qu'il retrouva dans l'écurie, il sortit de ce palais avec une tristesse égale à la joie qu'il avait lorsqu'il y était entré. Son cheval prit de lui-même une des routes de la forêt, et en peu d'heures le bon homme arriva dans sa petite maison. thumb|left|200px|Désespéré, le père est réconforté par sa fille. Ses enfants se rassemblèrent autour de lui, mais au lieu d'être sensible à leurs caresses, le marchand se mit à pleurer en les regardant. Il tenait à la main la branche de roses qu'il apportait à la Belle, il la lui donna, et lui dit : La Belle ; prenez ces roses, elles coûteront bien cher à votre malheureux père, et tout de suite il raconta à sa famille la funeste aventure qui lui était arrivée. À ce récit, ses deux aînées jetèrent de grands cris, et dirent des injures à la Belle, qui ne pleurait point. Voyez ce que produit l'orgueil de cette petite créature, disaient-elles ; que ne demandait-elle des ajustements comme nous ; mais non, mademoiselle voulait se distinguer ; elle va causer la mort de notre père et elle ne pleure pas. Cela serait fort inutile, reprit la Belle ; pourquoi pleurerais-je la mort de mon père ? Il ne périra point. Puisque le monstre veut bien accepter une de ses filles, je veux me livrer à toute sa furie, et je me trouve fort heureuse, puisqu'en mourant j'aurai la joie de sauver mon père et de lui prouver ma tendresse. Non, ma sœur, lui dirent ses trois frères, vous ne mourrez pas ; nous irons trouver ce monstre, et nous périrons sous ses coups si nous ne pouvons le tuer. Ne l'espérez pas, mes enfants, leur dit le marchand, la puissance de cette Bête est si grande, qu'il ne me reste aucune espérance de la faire périr. Je suis charmé du bon cœur de la Belle, mais je ne veux pas l'exposer à la mort. Je suis vieux, il ne me reste que peu de temps à vivre ; ainsi je ne perdrai que quelques années de vie, que je ne regrette qu'à cause de vous, mes chers enfants. Je vous assure, mon père, lui dit la Belle, que vous n'irez pas à ce palais sans moi ; vous ne pouvez m'empêcher de vous suivre. Quoique je sois jeune, je ne suis pas fort attachée à la vie, et j'aime mieux être dévorée par ce monstre, que de mourir du chagrin que me donnerait votre perte. On eut beau dire, la Belle voulut absolument partir pour le beau palais, et ses sœurs en étaient charmées, parce que les vertus de cette cadette leur avaient inspiré beaucoup de jalousie. Le marchand était si occupé de la douleur de perdre sa fille, qu'il ne pensait pas au coffre qu'il avait rempli d'or ; mais aussitôt qu'il se fut renfermé dans sa chambre pour se coucher, il fut bien étonné de le trouver à la ruelle de son lit. Il résolut de ne point dire à ses enfants qu'il était devenu si riche, parce que ses filles auraient voulu retourner à la ville, et qu'il était résolu de mourir dans cette campagne ; mais il confia ce secret à la Belle, qui lui apprit qu'il était venu quelques gentilshommes pendant son absence ; qu'il y en avait deux qui aimaient ses sœurs. Elle pria son père de les marier ; car elle était si bonne qu'elle les aimait, et leur pardonnait de tout son cœur le mal qu'elles lui avaient fait. Ces deux méchantes filles se frottaient les yeux avec un oignon pour pleurer lorsque la Belle partit avec son père ; mais ses frères pleuraient tout de bon, aussi bien que le marchand : il n'y avait que la Belle qui ne pleurait point, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas augmenter leur douleur. Leur cheval prit la route du palais, et sur le soir ils l'aperçurent illuminé comme la première fois. Le cheval fut tout seul à l'écurie, et le bon homme entra avec sa fille dans la grande salle, où ils trouvèrent une table magnifiquement servie, avec deux couverts. Le marchand n'avait pas le cœur de manger, mais Belle, s'efforçant de paraître tranquille, se mit à table ; et le servit ; puis elle disait en elle-même : La Bête veut m'engraisser avant de me manger ; puisqu'elle me fait si bonne chère. [[Fichier:La Belle et la Bête (Disney) 1991 parole promesse accord marché conclu lumière prison donjon cachot captivité.png|thumb|200px|La Belle renonce à sa liberté. (La Belle et la Bête)]] Quand ils eurent soupé, ils entendirent un grand bruit, et le marchand dit adieu à sa pauvre fille en pleurant ; car il pensait que c'était la Bête. La Belle ne put s'empêcher de frémir en voyant cette horrible figure ; mais elle se rassura de son mieux, et le monstre lui ayant demandé si c'était de bon cœur qu'elle était venue, elle lui dit en tremblant qu'oui. Vous êtes bien bonne, dit la Bête, et je vous suis bien obligé. Bon homme, partez demain matin, et ne vous avisez jamais de revenir ici. Adieu, la Belle. Adieu, la Bête, répondit-elle ; et tout de suite le monstre se retira. Ah ! ma fille, dit le marchand en embrassant la Belle, je suis à demi-mort de frayeur : croyez-moi, laissez-moi ici. Non, mon père, lui dit la Belle avec fermeté : vous partirez demain matin, et vous m'abandonnerez au secours du ciel ; peut-être aura-t-il pitié de moi. Ils furent se coucher, et croyaient ne pas dormir de toute la nuit ; mais à peine furent-ils dans leurs lits que leurs yeux se fermèrent. Pendant son sommeil, la Belle vit une dame qui lui dit : Je suis contente de votre bon cœur, la Belle : la bonne action que vous faites en donnant votre vie pour sauver celle de votre père ne demeurera point sans récompense. La Belle, en s'éveillant, raconta ce songe à son père ; et quoiqu'il le consolât un peu, cela ne l'empêcha pas de jeter de grands cris quand il fallut se séparer de sa chère fille. Lorsqu'il fut parti, la Belle s'assit dans la grande salle, et se mit à pleurer aussi, mais comme elle avait beaucoup de courage, elle se recommanda à Dieu, et résolut de ne se point chagriner pour le peu de temps qu'elle avait à vivre, car elle croyait fermement que la Bête la mangerait le soir. Elle résolut de se promener en attendant, et de visiter ce beau château : elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en admirer la beauté. Mais elle fut bien surprise de trouver une porte sur laquelle il y avait écrit : APPARTEMENT DE LA BELLE. Elle ouvrit cette porte avec précipitation, et elle fut éblouie de la magnificence qui y régnait ; mais ce qui frappa le plus sa vue fut une grande bibliothèque, un clavecin, et plusieurs livres de musique. On ne veut pas que je m'ennuie, dit-elle tout bas. Elle pensa ensuite ; si je n'avais qu'un jour à demeurer ici, on ne m'aurait pas fait une telle provision. Cette pensée ranima son courage. Elle ouvrit la bibliothèque, et vit un livre où il y avait écrit en lettres d'or : SOUHAITEZ, COMMANDEZ ; VOUS ÊTES ICI LA REINE ET LA MAÎTRESSE. Hélas ! dit-elle, en soupirant, je ne souhaite rien que de voir mon pauvre père, et de savoir ce qu'il fait à présent : elle avait dit cela en elle-même. Quelle fut sa surprise, en jetant les yeux sur un grand miroir, d'y voir sa maison, où son père arrivait avec un visage extrêmement triste. Ses sœurs venaient au-devant de lui, et malgré les grimaces qu'elles faisaient pour paraître affligées, la joie qu'elles avaient de la perte de leur sœur paraissait sur leur visage. Un moment après tout cela disparut, et la Belle ne put s'empêcher de penser que la Bête était bien complaisante, qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre d'elle. À midi elle trouva la table mise et pendant son dîner elle entendit un excellent concert, quoiqu'elle ne vît personne. Le soir, comme elle allait se mettre à table, elle entendit le bruit que faisait la Bête, et ne put s'empêcher de frémir. La Belle, lui dit ce monstre, voulez-vous bien que je vous voie souper ? Vous êtes le maître, répondit la Belle en tremblant. Non, répondit la Bête, il n'y a ici de maîtresse que vous ; vous n'avez qu'à me dire de m'en aller si je vous ennuie, je sortirai tout de suite. Dites-moi, n'est-ce pas que vous me trouvez bien laid ? Cela est vrai, dit la Belle, car je ne sais pas mentir ; mais je crois que vous êtes fort bon. Vous avez raison, dit le monstre ; mais outre que je suis laid, je n'ai point d'esprit : je sais bien que je ne suis qu'une bête. On n'est pas bête, reprit la Belle, quand on croit n'avoir point d'esprit : un sot n'a jamais su cela. Mangez donc, la Belle, lui dit le monstre, et tâchez de ne vous point ennuyer dans votre maison ; car tout ceci est à vous ; et j'aurais du chagrin si vous n'étiez pas contente. Vous avez bien de la bonté, lui dit la Belle ; je vous avoue que je suis bien contente de votre cœur ; quand j'y pense, vous ne me paraissez plus si laid. Oh ! dame oui, répondit la Bête, j'ai le cœur bon, mais je suis un monstre. Il y a bien des hommes qui sont plus monstres que vous, dit la Belle, et je vous aime mieux avec votre figure que ceux qui, avec la figure d'hommes, cachent un cœur faux, corrompu, ingrat. Si j'avais de l'esprit, reprit la Bête, je vous ferais un grand compliment pour vous remercier ; mais je suis un stupide, et tout ce que je puis vous dire, c'est que je vous suis bien obligé. La Belle soupa de bon appétit. Elle n'avait presque plus peur du monstre ; mais elle manqua mourir de frayeur, lorsqu'il lui dit : La Belle, voulez-vous être ma femme ? Elle fut quelque temps sans répondre : elle avait peur d'exciter la colère du monstre en le refusant ; elle lui dit pourtant en tremblant : Non, la Bête. Dans ce moment ce pauvre monstre voulut soupirer, et il fit un sifflement si épouvantable, que tout le palais en retentit ; mais la Belle fut bientôt rassurée, car la Bête lui ayant dit tristement, adieu donc, la Belle, elle sortit de la chambre en se retournant de temps en temps pour la regarder encore. La Belle, se voyant seule, sentit une grande compassion pour cette pauvre Bête. Hélas ! disait-elle, c'est bien dommage qu'elle soit si laide : elle est si bonne ! La Belle passa trois mois dans ce palais avec assez de tranquillité. Tous les soirs la Bête lui rendait visite, l'entretenait pendant le souper avec assez de bon sens, mais jamais avec ce qu'on appelle esprit dans le monde. Chaque jour la Belle découvrait de nouvelles bontés dans ce monstre. L'habitude de le voir l'avait accoutumée à sa laideur ; loin de craindre le moment de sa visite, elle regardait à sa montre pour voir s'il était bientôt neuf heures, car la Bête ne manquait jamais de venir à cette heure-là. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui faisait de la peine à la Belle, c'est que le monstre, avant de se coucher, lui demandait toujours si elle voulait être sa femme, et paraissait pénétré de douleur lorsqu'elle lui disait que non. Elle dit un jour : Vous me chagrinez, la Bête ; je voudrais pouvoir vous épouser, mais je suis trop sincère pour vous faire croire que cela arrivera jamais. Je serai toujours votre amie ; tâchez de vous contenter de cela. Il le faut bien, reprit la Bête ; je me rends justice, je sais que je suis bien horrible, mais je vous aime beaucoup ; cependant je suis trop heureux de ce que vous voulez bien rester ici ; promettez-moi que vous ne me quitterez jamais. La Belle rougit à ces paroles ; elle avait vu dans son miroir que son père était malade de chagrin de l'avoir perdue, et elle souhaitait de le revoir. Je pourrais bien vous promettre, dit-elle à la Bête, de ne vous jamais quitter tout-à-fait ; mais j'ai tant d'envie de revoir mon père, que je mourrai de douleur si vous me refusez ce plaisir. J'aime mieux mourir moi-même, dit ce monstre, que de vous donner du chagrin. Je vous enverrai chez votre père, vous y resterez, et votre pauvre Bête en mourra de douleur. Non, lui dit la Belle en pleurant, je vous aime trop pour vouloir causer votre mort ; je vous promets de revenir dans huit jours. Vous m'avez fait voir que mes sœurs sont mariées, et que mes frères sont partis pour l'armée. Mon père est tout seul, souffrez que je reste chez lui une semaine. Vous y serez demain au matin, dit la Bête, mais souvenez-vous de votre promesse. Vous n'aurez qu'à mettre votre bague sur une table en vous couchant, quand vous voudrez revenir. Adieu, la Belle. La Bête soupira selon sa coutume en disant ces mots, et la Belle se coucha toute triste de la voir affligée. Quand elle se réveilla le matin, elle se trouva dans la maison de son père, et ayant sonné une clochette qui était à côté de son lit, elle vit venir la servante qui fit un grand cri en la voyant. Le bon homme accourut à ce cri, et manqua mourir de joie en revoyant sa chère fille ; et ils se tinrent embrassés plus d'un quart-d'heure. La Belle, après les premiers transports, pensa qu'elle n'avait point d'habits pour se lever ; mais la servante lui dit, qu'elle venait de trouver dans la chambre voisine un grand coffre plein de robes toutes d'or, garnies de diamants. La Belle remercia la bonne Bête de ses attentions ; elle prit la moins riche de ces robes, et dit à la servante de serrer les autres, dont elle voulait faire présent à ses sœurs ; mais à peine eut-elle prononcé ces paroles, que le coffre disparut. Son père lui dit que la Bête voulait qu'elle gardât tout cela pour elle, et aussitôt les robes et le coffre revinrent à la même place. La Belle s'habilla, et pendant ce temps on fut avertir ses sœurs qui accoururent avec leurs maris. Elles étaient toutes deux fort malheureuses : l'aînée avait épousé un gentilhomme, beau comme l'Amour ; mais il était si amoureux de sa propre figure qu'il n'était occupé que de cela depuis le matin jusqu'au soir, et méprisait la beauté de sa femme. La seconde avait épousé un homme qui avait beaucoup d'esprit ; mais il ne s'en servait que pour faire enrager tout le monde, et sa femme toute la première. Les sœurs de la Belle manquèrent de mourir de douleur quand elles la virent habillée comme une princesse, et plus belle que le jour. Elle eut beau les caresser, rien ne put étouffer leur jalousie, qui augmenta beaucoup quand elle leur eut conté combien elle était heureuse. Ces deux jalouses descendirent dans le jardin pour y pleurer tout à leur aise, et elles se disaient : Pourquoi cette petite créature est-elle plus heureuse que nous ? Ne sommes-nous pas plus aimables qu'elle ? Ma sœur, dit l'aînée, il me vient une pensée, tâchons de l'arrêter ici plus de huit jours ; sa sotte Bête se mettra en colère de ce qu'elle lui aura manqué de parole, et peut-être qu'elle la dévorera. Vous avez raison, ma sœur, répondit l'autre ; pour cela il lui faut faire de grandes caresses ; et ayant pris cette résolution, elles remontèrent, et firent tant d'amitié à leur sœur, que la Belle en pleura de joie. Quand les huit jours furent passés, les deux sœurs s'arrachèrent les cheveux, et firent tant les affligées de son départ, qu'elle promit de rester encore huit jours. Cependant Belle se reprochait le chagrin qu'elle allait donner à sa pauvre Bête, qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur ; et elle s'ennuyait de ne plus la voir. La dixième nuit qu'elle passa chez son père, elle rêva qu'elle était dans le jardin du palais, et qu'elle voyait la Bête couchée sur l'herbe et prête à mourir, qui lui reprochait son ingratitude. La Belle se réveilla en sursaut, et versa des larmes. Ne suis-je pas bien méchante, disait-elle, de donner du chagrin à une Bête qui a pour moi tant de complaisance ? Est-ce sa faute si elle est si laide et si elle a peu d'esprit ? elle est bonne, cela vaut mieux que tout le reste. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas voulu l'épouser ? je serais plus heureuse avec elle que mes sœurs avec leurs maris. Ce n'est ni la beauté ni l'esprit d'un mari qui rendent une femme contente, c'est la bonté du caractère, la vertu, la complaisance, et la Bête a toutes ces bonnes qualités ; je n'ai point d'amour pour elle, mais j'ai de l'estime, de l'amitié, de la reconnaissance. Allons, il ne faut pas la rendre malheureuse ; je me reprocherais toute ma vie mon ingratitude. À ces mots la Belle se lève, met sa bague sur la table, et revient se coucher. À peine fut-elle dans son lit, qu'elle s'endormit, et quand elle se réveilla le matin, elle vit avec joie qu'elle était dans le palais de la Bête. Elle s'habilla magnifiquement pour lui plaire, et s'ennuya à mourir toute la journée, en attendant neuf heures du soir ; mais l'horloge eut beau sonner, la Bête ne parut point. La Belle alors craignit d'avoir causé sa mort ; elle courut tout le palais en jetant de grands cris : elle était au désespoir. Après avoir cherché par-tout, elle se souvint de son rêve, et courut dans le jardin vers le canal, où elle l'avait vue en dormant. Elle trouva la pauvre Bête étendue sans connaissance, et elle crut qu'elle était morte. Elle se jeta sur son corps, sans avoir horreur de sa figure ; et sentant que son cœur battait encore, elle prit de l'eau dans le canal, et lui en jeta sur la tête. La Bête ouvrit les yeux, et dit à la Belle : Vous avez oublié votre promesse ; le chagrin de vous avoir perdue m'a fait résoudre à me laisser mourir de faim ; mais je meurs content, puisque j'ai le plaisir de vous revoir encore une fois. Non, ma chère Bête, vous ne mourrez point, lui dit la Belle, vous vivrez pour devenir mon époux ; dès ce moment je vous donne ma main, et je jure que je ne serai qu'à vous. Hélas ! je croyais n'avoir que de l'amitié pour vous, mais la douleur que je sens me fait voir que je ne pourrais vivre sans vous voir. À peine la Belle eut-elle prononcé ces paroles qu'elle vit le château brillant de lumière : les feux d'artifices, la musique, tout lui annonçait une fête ; mais toutes ces beautés n'arrêtèrent point sa vue, elle se retourna vers sa chère Bête dont le danger la faisait frémir. Quelle fut sa surprise ! la Bête avait disparu, et elle ne vit plus à ses pieds qu'un prince plus beau que l'Amour, qui la remerciait d'avoir fini son enchantement. Quoique ce prince méritât toute son attention, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander où était la Bête. Vous la voyez à vos pieds, lui dit le prince ; une méchante fée m'avait condamné à rester sous cette figure jusqu'à ce qu'une belle fille consentit à m'épouser, et elle m'avait défendu de faire paraître mon esprit. Ainsi il n'y avait que vous dans le monde assez bonne pour vous laisser toucher à la bonté de mon caractère, et en vous offrant ma couronne, je ne puis m'acquitter des obligations que je vous ai. La Belle, agréablement surprise, donna la main à ce beau prince pour se relever. Ils allèrent ensemble au château, et la Belle manqua mourir de joie en trouvant, dans la grande salle, son père et toute sa famille, que la belle dame, qui lui était apparue en songe, avait transportée au château. La Belle, lui dit cette dame, qui était une grande fée, venez recevoir la récompense de votre bon choix : vous avez préféré la vertu à la beauté et à l'esprit, vous méritez de trouver toutes ces qualités réunies en une même personne. Vous allez devenir une grande Reine ; j'espère que le trône ne détruira pas vos vertus. Pour vous, mesdemoiselles, dit la fée aux deux sœurs de la Belle, je connais votre cœur, et toute la malice qu'il renferme ; devenez deux statues, mais conservez toute votre raison sous la pierre qui vous enveloppera. Vous demeurerez à la porte du palais de votre sœur, et je ne vous impose point d'autre peine que d'être témoins de son bonheur. Vous ne pourrez revenir dans votre premier état qu'au moment où vous reconnaîtrez vos fautes : mais j'ai bien peur que vous ne restiez toujours statues. On se corrige de l'orgueil, de la colère, de la gourmandise et de la paresse ; mais c'est une espèce de miracle que la conversion d'un cœur méchant et envieux. Dans le moment, la fée donna un coup de baguette qui transporta tous ceux qui étaient dans cette salle dans le Royaume du prince. Ses sujets le virent avec joie ; et il épousa la Belle, qui vécut avec lui fort longtemps, et dans un bonheur parfait, parce qu'il était fondé sur la vertu. Adaptation dans la série Le conte de La Belle et la Bête est adapté dans Once Upon a Time à partir de l'épisode . Dans la série, Belle est la fille unique du Seigneur Maurice et de sa femme Colette, qui lui transmet une passion pour la littérature. Fiancée à Gaston LeGume, Belle et lui se disputent un jour le sort d'un jeune Ogre capturé, ses congénères adultes menaçant leur Royaume , puis sa mère se sacrifie pour la protéger lors d'une attaque dans leur château. Culpabilisant, la jeune femme part en voyage et apprend l'existence d'un puissant sorcier capable de les aider : le Ténébreux Rumplestiltskin. Lorsque celui-ci se présente en exigeant son prix, Belle accepte de servir le mage noir dans sa demeure pour toujours. Durant deux mois, la gouvernante et son maître se rapprochent peu à peu, Belle découvrant en la Bête un homme au cœur brisé et solitaire, qui malgré son attitude parfois rude à son égard, veille toujours à sa sécurité et s'ouvre à elle en démontrant des signes d'affection tels divers cadeaux. Belle est ensuite chargée par Rumplestiltskin de lui ramener de la paille pour son rouet, et fait ainsi la rencontre d'une femme lui expliquant qu'un baiser d'amour véritable peut briser la condition de la Bête et lui rendre son humanité. Mais lorsque la demoiselle exprime enfin ses sentiments, le sorcier la repousse pour conserver ses pouvoirs et la congédie peu après, croyant alors la faire sortir de sa vie. Le cœur brisé, Belle parcourt le monde avant d'être maintenue prisonnière par la Reine responsable de son malheur jusqu'à la Malédiction. Dans la suite de l'histoire, Belle et son bien-aimé se retrouvent. Après avoir découvert qu'une fée avait damné le sorcier à cette vie de ténèbres qu'il a connue tout ce temps , et malgré plusieurs obstacles , Belle et Rumplestiltskin se réconcilient, se marient, et élèvent ensemble leur enfant. Ils partent ainsi en voyage vivre leur fin heureuse et, après de nombreuses années de bonheur, Belle rend son dernier souffle en sachant que son amour, en brisant sa condition, la retrouvera un jour. 6x01 Belle French Rumplestiltskin Bête M. Gold mains fin danse valse Histoire Éternelle mini.png|Belle et la Bête Rumplestiltskin, interprétés par Emilie de Ravin et Robert Carlyle. Autres adaptations Littérature * XVIIIe siècle – La Belle et la Bête, roman précieux de Madame Suzanne de Villeneuve ; * XVIIIe siècle – La Belle et la Bête, reprise du roman de Madame de Villeneuve en conte, par Madame Leprince du Beaumont ; * 1966 – La Belle et la Bête, roman policier de Fredric Brown ; * 1978 – Belle, roman de Robin McKinley ; * 2000 – La Bête et la Belle, roman policier de Thierry Jonquet ; * La Belle et la Bête, bande dessinée de la série Mélusine ; * 2007 – Sortilège, roman d'Alex Flinn ; * 2003 – Des belles et des bêtes Anthologie de fiancés animaux, établie et postfacée par Fabienne Raphoz, Éditions José Corti ; * La Belle et la Bête, bande dessinée de Patrick Sobral ; * Là où la mer commence, roman de Dominique Demers ; * 2002 – Annabel et la Bête, album de Dominique Demers ; * Le blog de la belle, de Mary Temple ; * 2014 – La Belle et la Bête, novélisation du film de Christophe Gans par Vanessa Rubio-Barreau, Gallimard Jeunesse ; * 2016 – Belle et la Bête, livre illustré en découpe laser, de Céline Pibre et Frédéric Cartier-Lange, Éditions Papiers Coupés. Théâtre * 1992 – La Belle et la Bête est une comédie musicale, montée pour les parcs à thèmes Disney par Walt Disney Entertainment ; * 1994 – La Belle et la Bête est une comédie musicale, montée pour la première fois à Broadway par Walt Disney Theatrical Productions ; * 1999 – La Belle et la Bête est une comédie musicale, montée par Sylvain Meyniac. BelleBêteMogadorDiapo.png|La comédie musicale tirée du film Disney. La Belle et la Bête comédie musicale Mogador Histoire Éternelle.png|En France, les rôles de Belle et de la Bête sont tenus par Manon Taris et Yoni Amar. Cinéma * 1899 – La Belle et la Bête, produit par Pathé Frères ; * 1946 – La Belle et la Bête, réalisé par Jean Cocteau ; * 1952 – La Fleur écarlate, un dessin animé russe réalisé par Lev Atamanov, scénario de Gueorgui Grebner d'après le conte de Sergueï Timofeïevitch Aksakov ; * 1962 – La Belle et la Bête, réalisé par Edward L. Cahn, avec notamment Joyce Taylor et Mark Damon ; * 1979 – La Belle et la Bête, réalisé par Juraj Herz ; * 1987 – La Belle et la Bête, réalisé par Eugene Marner, avec Rebecca De Mornay et John Savage ; * 1991 – La Belle et la Bête, un film d'animation réalisé pour le compte des studios Disney par Gary Trousdale et Kirk Wise ; * 1994 – La Belle et la Bête, un opéra de Philip Glass ; * 1997 – La Belle et la Bête 2 : Le Noël enchanté des studios Disney ; * 1998 – Le Monde magique de la Belle et la Bête des studios Disney ; * 2009 – La Belle et la Bête, réalisé par David Lister ; * 2011 – Sortilège, réalisé par Daniel Barnz, avec notamment Vanessa Hudgens et Alex Pettyfer ; * 2014 – La Belle et la Bête, réalisé par Christophe Gans ; * 2017 – La Belle et la Bête, adaptation live du film d'animation et de la comédie musicale par les studios Disney. La Belle et la Bête film 1946 main gantée doigt explications jardin pavillon de Diane mini.png|Josette Day et Jean Marais dans La Belle et la Bête de Jean Cocteau sorti en 1946. La Belle et la Bête (Disney) danse valse salle de bal regard amour sourires.png|Belle et la Bête dans le film d'animation Disney La Belle et la Bête de 1991. La Belle et la Bête 2014 Diapo.png|Le film de Christophe Gans sorti en 2014, avec Vincent Cassel et Léa Seydoux. La Belle et la Bête film Disney 2017 fin tour porté danse valse lumières Histoire Éternelle mini.png|Emma Watson et Dan Stevens dans la [[La Belle et la Bête (Disney)#Remake|version live]] de Disney de 2017. Télévision * 1976 – La Belle et la Bête est un téléfilm réalisé par Fielder Cook ; * 1987 - 1990 – La Belle et la Bête (Beauty and the Beast) est une série télévisée américaine ; * 2012 - 2016 – Beauty and the Beast de The CW avec Kristin Kreuk et Austin Basis ; * 2014 – La Bella e la Bestia, film de Fabrizio Costa, avec Blanca Suárez et Alessandro Preziosi, diffusé sur Rai 1 ; * 2015 – Descendants, téléfilm réalisé par Kenny Ortega ; * 2017 – Descendants 2, téléfilm réalisé par Kenny Ortega ; * 2019 – Descendants 3, téléfilm réalisé par Kenny Ortega. Disney Descendants Roi Bête Reine Belle chambre.png|Le Roi et Belle dans Descendants, interprétés par Dan Payne et K. C. Tracy. Musique * 1771 – Zémire et Azor d'André-Ernest-Modeste Grétry est un opéra-comique, adaptation du conte. Cet opéra (livret de Jean-François Marmontel) a été écrit pour les fiançailles du Roi Louis XVI ; * 1908 – Les Entretiens de la Belle et de la Bête, pièce pour piano à quatre mains de Maurice Ravel extraite du recueil Ma Mère l'Oye, secondairement orchestrée en 1912 ; * 1975 – La Belle et la Bête est une chanson interprétée par Gérard Lenorman, écrite par Maurice Vidalin et composée par Jean-Michel Jarre (dont il reprendra le thème sous le titre Second rendez-vous) ; * 1994 – Opéra sur le film de Cocteau composé par Philip Glass, une sorte d'opéra hybride où la musique de Glass est calquée sur le film de Cocteau ; * Le style musical dit de la belle et la bête (beauty and the beast) fait aussi référence à l'une des tendances principales du gothic metal, basée sur le contraste entre chant brutal masculin et chant féminin doux et éthéré ; * La Belle et la Bête est une chanson des Babyshambles, avec la participation de Kate Moss, dans leur album Down in Albion. Références en:Beauty and the Beast (Fairytale) pt:A Bela e A Fera (conto de fadas) Catégorie:Contes